


sun is shining somewhere (i just gotta get there)

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: sao anh có thể là kẻ huỷ diệt giấc mơ của em khi chính anh là một giấc mơ?hoặc: seventeen chưa bao giờ xảy ra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's a quick one sorry;;;;

 

họ đã biết trước chuyện này. ngay cả khi seungcheol nhắc không nguôi rằng jihoon xứng đáng tất cả mọi lời khen và sự công nhận, rằng sau này nhất định tên của jihoon sẽ được làm tiêu đề khắp mọi phương tiện truyền thông giải trí, rằng _sau này em sẽ làm được, anh tin chắc như thế_. và jihoon đã làm được, ngay cả khi luôn đầy hoài nghi.

chỉ là seungcheol chưa hề nghĩ đến _sau này_ sẽ không có anh.

sau này chấm dứt đã là hiện thực vào bảy tiếng trước, và hiện tại seungcheol đang trên chuyến tàu muộn trở về nhà mình. anh lướt qua ảnh trong điện thoại mình và vừa xem vừa xoá 6305 ảnh và video trong album "các thành viên<3" mà anh chưa xoá lấy một tấm suốt sáu năm qua. ngay cả khi những người cũ bỏ đi, những người mới đến và ngay cả khi điện thoại seungcheol không còn đủ bộ nhớ để giữ chúng nữa, anh cũng quyết định thôi thì nghe nhạc trên melon và nhớ hết số điện thoại liên lạc trong danh bạ cũng không quá khó khăn.

dù gì thì cũng có gì to tát chứ, ngay từ đầu đây cũng chẳng phải là thứ anh đeo đuổi, chỉ là anh tập làm quen với nó và dần dần nó trở thành thứ anh muốn hoàn thành, dù gì trường học cũng chả khác gì quá trình tập luyện đó mấy, seungcheol cũng đã tốt nghiệp, anh có thể làm gì đó khác. bằng cấp trường nghệ thuật ở daegu có thể làm gì nhỉ? có lẽ bố vẫn còn quen biết với vài người làm trong nhà hát, anh có lẽ cũng được một chân bán vé chẳng hạn, hoặc bộ phận kĩ thuật, hay diễn viên nhạc kịch cho trẻ em, ừ, anh cũng thích trẻ em, và phụ hyunh cũng sẽ thích anh vì anh thỏ hồng làm con họ hết khóc. cũng được.

(seungcheol khi _sau này_ vẫn còn là một niệm chú hữu dụng coi cũng được là một thứ tà ác, nhưng giờ thì nó... cũng được. _cũng được thôi._ )

seungcheol xoá được đến khoảng hai ngàn tấm (anh bị phân tâm bởi một video soonyoung và seokmin lén quay hansol tập ngân ba nốt cao trên sân thượng) khi điện thoại anh bắt đầu rung mạnh và đổ chuông, màn hình hiện lên tên của jihoon cùng hình trái tim để cạnh mà anh chưa có dịp xoá khi đáng lẽ đó nên là điều đầu tiên anh phải làm từ bảy tiếng trước.

"em muốn gì?"

"anh đã hứa sẽ không giận dù em có ra quyết định thế nào."

"và anh không giận. anh chỉ không muốn phải nói chuyện với em bây giờ."

"thế thì-"

"hoặc bao giờ."

"seungcheol." giọng jihoon kéo ra một chút, gần như là nài nỉ.

"jihoon." anh đáp lại dửng dưng.

"đừng trẻ con nữa. anh biết chuyện này quan trọng thế nào với em mà." đôi lúc cái tôi của cậu làm anh phát bực, nhưng đó cũng một trong những điều nằm trong danh sách việc chưa bàn giữa họ. đó là một danh sách rất dài. và việc không-lắng-nghe-người-kia-và-tự-quyết-định-điều-ích-kỷ-nhất hiện thời quan trọng hơn. nhưng rồi anh cũng thế, hai mặt của một đồng tiền.

"và với anh thì không à? nhưng chuyện quan trọng của em không phải là vấn đề quan trọng của chúng ta, nếu em còn nhớ chúng ta là gì, vì anh còn vài ngàn tấm hình và video lưu trong máy bao gồm cả những buổi trị liệu nhóm, anh có thể giúp em."

"được rồi nghe đây đồ khốn," jihoon tức giận rồi. tốt. "đừng lôi cái chúng ta đó ra nếu anh chỉ muốn nói về anh và em và việc anh khiến em bị mọi người nghĩ mình là thằng khốn nạn bỏ cả nhóm để có được vé làm nghệ sĩ solo bởi vì anh, hơn bất kỳ ai trong chúng ta, biết rõ là em sẽ không thể nào làm thế với họ. chỉ anh và cái tôi bị tổn thương của mình cố vớt vát phần thương cảm chính đáng của mình và cái danh nhóm trưởng anh luôn ôm lấy cho mình!

"...em xin lỗi. em xin lỗi, em không có ý-" jihoon bắt đầu lại khi thấy đầu dây bên kia chỉ giữ im lặng.

"không, em có." seungcheol nói, "em đã luôn có ý đó, và không sao cả, anh đáng bị như thế."

giờ đến lượt bên jihoon im lặng, có lẽ cậu đang bỡ ngỡ, cũng đúng thôi, seungcheol chưa bao giờ là người giữ bình tĩnh trong những cuộc cãi vã giữa họ cả. và vì anh chưa từng được tỉnh táo như thế vì jihoon luôn khiến anh phát điên bởi vẻ điềm đạm cậu luôn thể hiện.

họ là âm và dương, ở những tình huống lạ lùng nhất trong một mối quan hệ.

"em đang làm gì thế này-, ...chúng ta- không. anh và em, đang làm gì thế này?"

anh và em. phải rồi. hai người họ chưa bao giờ từng tồn tại một _chúng ta_ nào cả.

"chỉ là em luôn khao khát điều này, trước khi gặp anh, trước cả họ. dù em biết ban đầu mình không phải là người được chọn, nhưng nó là động lực của em. em làm mọi thứ trong khả năng mình, tập luyện ngày đêm, học viết nhạc, rèn luyện vũ đạo vì em không có cái vé an toàn như mọi người khi mọi thứ em làm hầu như đều là không đủ."

"và em biết anh hiểu rõ điều đó, hơn bất cứ ai, nhưng như thế không có nghĩa là em có quyền coi nhẹ nỗ lực của mọi người."

"và em không hề coi nhẹ nó. nhưng đây là quyết định của công ty-"

"vớ vẩn!" seungcheol cắt ngang lời cậu "đừng đổ lỗi cho công ty như thể em không có lựa chọn-"

"vấn đề là em có." jihoon hạ giọng "em _có_ lựa chọn, seungcheol. và em không hối hận với quyết định đó dù anh có dày xéo lương tâm em như một vị thánh của lẽ phải.

"nói em nghe nếu chính anh, hay bất kì ai trong chúng ta, có được lựa chọn đó, anh sẽ không quyết định như em."

"...chúc may mắn với sự nghiệp sau này của em. anh chân thành mong như thế."

_còn về anh và em, có lẽ đây không phải là nơi để chúng ta là một hiện thực như mong ước._


End file.
